I love you
by Thecakeluver
Summary: At a concert eleanor decides to tell theodore her feelings through song.but she is nervous that theodore doesn't feel the same way. Will theodore feel the same way? Will they be together? Read and find out. Dedicated to TheodoreSeville101.


Today was the concert for the chipettes and a green clad chipette has something special planned for her counterpart._'ok i can do this. I just express my feelings for theodore through song. That's it nothing more than a song.' _ eleanor thought while looking at her reflection in her chipmunk sized mirror. her thoughts were interupted by her two older sisters.

"ready ellie?" Jeanette asked.

"i guess so. What if this doesn't bring us together? What if he doesn't feel the same way and it ruins our friendship?" Eleanor questioned.

"ellie me and jeanette felt as worried as you are right now when we wanted to date alvin and simon. And look at us now were happy with them. Me and alvins friendship wasn't ruined." Brittany said.

"ya and me and simon are still best friends even though were dating. And theodore is sweet and caring. I don't think you guys will ever seperate after your performance." Jeanette said.

"thanks guys." Eleanor said.

"no problem ellie."

"Now come on it's time for you to sing to theodore." Brittany said. Eleanor nodded and she and her sisters headed out of the dressing room. eleanor went on stage while brittany and jeanette went to alvin and simon. Eleanor stood infront of the microphone and cleared her throat.

"ok well this last song for the concert is dedicated for theodore seville...i hope he likes it." Eleanor said while whispering the last part. the music started playing and theodore paid close attention. Then eleanor started singing 'love you like a love song by Selena Gomez.'

_[eleanor]_

It's been said and done

Every beautiful thought's been already sung

And I guess right now here's another one

So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible

A sinful, miracle, lyrical

You've saved my life again

And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_[Verse 2]_

Constantly, boy you play through my mind like a symphony

There's no way to describe what you do to me

You just do to me, what you do

And it feels like I've been rescued

I've been set free

I am hypnotized by your destiny

You are magical, lyrical, beautiful

You are... And I want you to know baby

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby

I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

_[Bridge]_

No one compares

You stand alone, to every record I own

Music to my heart that's what you are

A song that goes on and on

_[Chorus]_

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song...

Everyone clapped and cheered for eleanors performance. Eleanor exited the stage and approched theodore. She noticed that he had a big smile on his face."did you really mean that ellie?" Theodore asked.

"ya o-of course. Ever since i met you i felt love struck. Your funny,kind,sweet,caring and a good cook. I love you Theodore." Ellie said.

"i love you too ellie." Then they both leaned in,closed their eyes and kissed. Everyone else just awwed. After a couple seconds they broke apart.

"ok everyone lets all go home you all had a long night." Dave said. Then everyone left the stadium and went home. Theodore and eleanor are now happy that their finally a couple.


End file.
